poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Globby
Globby is a slimy monster in Big Hero 6: The Series. He was once common purse thief until a freak accident with Honey Lemon's chem-purse and an experimental neurotransmitter mutated his body. Background Globby was once a common thief known as Dibs. He was considered by many a terrible thief, due to being unsuccessful in stealing. One day he stole Honey Lemon's chem-purse and came across an expensive neurotransmitter (based on Hiro'stransmitter for the Microbots) built by Krei Tech Industries in a secret lab. He tried to steal it so he could get some money out of it, but then accidentally broke Honey Lemon's chem-purse. Chemicals mixed into purple goo burst out and consumed Dibs' entire body, due to wearing the neurotransmitter which could control anything linked to it with the mind. Dibs at first struggled to control his mutation, but eventually mastered it once he figured out how to work the neurotransmitter. Instead of wanting to cure his condition he decided to embrace it by becoming a supervillain. By the events of "Failure Mode", Globby got better at controlling his mutation, and soon discovered that he could shapeshift and manipulate his molecules into anything just by using his thoughts. These newfound abilities were enough to easily defeat Big Hero 6. Physical Appearance Globby is covered in purple slime and has green eyes. A neurotransmitter is where his head should be. As Dibs, he is tall, has blonde hair, and wears a green jacket, black pants, and grey shoes. When stealing, he wears a black mask. History Dibs first appears in "Baymax Returns", where he is being tortured by Yama and his thugs for not paying his debt on time. He is spared from death when Yama gets a call from Obake. Dibs later appears in "Big Roommates 2", where he steals Honey Lemon's purse and Alistair Krei's neurotransmitter, resulting in his accidental mutation. He tries to force Alistair Krei to teach him how to properly utilize his powers, but Big Hero 6's interference causes him to have a mental breakdown. Honey Lemon comforts Globby by ensuring that his life can get better from there, despite his low self-esteem. In a twist of events, this motivates Globby to better his life by becoming a fearsome supervillain. At some point following his descent into villainy, Globby becomes an accomplice of Obake, a master criminal. In "Failure Mode", Obake orders Globby to retrieve a priceless painting from the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, though Big Hero 6 is there to stop him. Unfortunately for the heroes, Globby learns to master his abilities, making him a truly formidable foe. He succeeds in stealing the painting, and delivers it to Obake, who reveals that he really wanted the schematics for a device hidden behind the painting. Obake, upon examining Globby's sticky substance, notes that further study will unlock even more of his potential. Globby returns in "Kentucky Kaiju". His powers have improved since his last encounter with Big Hero 6, he is sent by Obake to break into a bank as part of one of his plans. Upon arrival, he waits for Big Hero 6 to show up and attacks them, specifically focusing on Hiro. He starts by separating him from Baymax to how well he does without him, throws him into the vault with Fred and locks them both inside. Globby transformed into a Bull-like creature and rams into Go Go. Honey lemon throws a Chem-ball at him, but Globby quickly absorbs it and turns into a crystal spear which he throws at Hiro, nearly impaling him through his face but the boy was saved thanks to Honey Lemon. After Baymax and Fred broke free from the vault, Globby makes his escape while mocking Hiro that he's useless without his robot and his friends since they got powers while he does not. He then returns to Obake's lair, where his benefactor was pleased with his handiwork, stating his sole intent was to plant a seed of doubt in Hiro's mind and to see how he'd react. The next day, Globby watches footage of Hiro's fight with Noodle Burger Boy. Obake was disappointed that the boy gave himself superstrength; Globby comments that he would have chosen laser eyes, prompting Noodle Burger Boy to show off by shooting his own laser eyes at Globby. Eventually, following Big Hero 6's defeat of the Kentucky Kaiju, Obake informed his henchmen that the whole purpose of his strategem was to determine Hiro's level of intelligence. Globby is later sent to procure a Krei Tech briefcase containing a damaged Energy Amplifier in "Countdown to Catastrophe", and engages in a brief scuffle for it with Hiro and Baymax. When Hiro incapacitates Globby and secures the briefcase, Globby escapes before the heroes could apprehend him. When Alistair Krei was reported to be introducing a new energy amplifier, Globby, Noodle Burger Boy, and Momakase interrupt the ceremony to steal it and are met with opposition from Big Hero 6. During this, Globby demonstrates his newfound ability to shapeshift into dinosaurs, allowing him to help his allies overwhelm the heroes and abscond with the briefcase. Once they return to the lair, the villains open the briefcase to find it empty and realize the ceremony was a decoy. It turns out Obake was counting on this, as he then sends Globby, Noodle Burger Boy, and Momakase to attack SFIT on Presentation Day to distract Big Hero 6 while he steals the real amplifier Hiro was working on. After Obake has Hiro brought to his lair, Globby is shown playing a card game with Noodle Burger Boy. Globby is present when Obake unveils his goal to wipe out San Fransokyo to create his own "paradise". Upon hearing his provider's atrocious plot, Globby is horrified and decides to turn himself around. He rescues Hiro from Obake's confinement and defeats Momakase (who had earlier expressed disgust towards Globby) by pinning her to the wall. Globby then reunites Hiro with his team and they set out to deactivate the energy amplifier. Although they succeed in this, Obake's device manages to create a massive shockwave from San Fransokyo's bay. For his part in stopping the shockwave, Globby is dispatched with Honey Lemon to form a barrier that will sustain the blast from engulfing San Fransokyo. Honey Lemon thanks Globby for his bravery while Globby asks Honey to send his regards to Felony Carl in case he doesn't make it. Honey Lemon agrees to and she throws him a chem-ball that forms a heart, making Globby happy. As the two shock waves collide, Globby endures the pressure from the ocean and piercing of several ships to force back the water. With the catastrophe averted, Globby waits with Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi on shore until they spot the others return. Globby then celebrates Obake's defeat by taking part in a group hug with Big Hero 6, although Wasabi is visibly repulsed by Globby's ooze getting over him. He and Honey Lemon have a picture taken for an internet blog, and Globby appears to have left his villain life behind to become a hero. In "Nega-Globby", Globby tries to apply for a job at Noodle Burger, but his powers and his sticky goo get in the way of impressing Sara. After the blunder, Globby goes to Hiro's garage and expresses woe over his unfortunate events. Honey Lemon takes sympathy toward Globby and vows to find a way to return Globby human. Meanwhile, Hiro talks Aunt Cass into giving Globby a job at the café. Hiro covers for Globby's background explaining that Globby's condition was the result of an accident at SFIT. Cass agrees to give him a chance. Globby works enthusiastically at the café, although his slime makes a mess of the food for customers to Cass's disgruntlement. Honey Lemon soon developed a cure for Globby and the team tests it out on Globby. In the treatment pod, the antidote is showered over Globby though it does not seem to do anything. Suddenly, it begins to take effect, and Globby is returned to human, albeit naked to his embarrassment. Dibs at first revels in having his human features back. Later on, at Joe's Diner, he confides in Felony Carl that he feels being a human is boring, while being Globby gave him a sense of purpose, and without it, he feels he is no longer special. Soon, however, a mysterious blob creature strongly resembling Globby terrorized the streets of San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 mistakes the monster for Globby before Dibs casually biked into the scene asking who the team was fighting, prompting Fred to dub the creature "Nega-Globby" for being the "opposite" version of Globby. Dibs, forgetting he was no longer Globby, tried to stop the creature but realizes he needs to become Globby again to stand a chance. After stealing Honey Lemon's chem-purse with a neurotransmitter, Dibs mutated back into Globby. He saved Honey Lemon in time from Nega-Globby before engaging in a shapeshifter duel with his doppelgänger. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon received her new prototype Chem-Purse from a Skymax and shoots Nega-Globby with the substance that cured Globby. This weakened Nega-Globby, enabling Globby, in Tyrannosaurus form, to "eat" Nega-Globby, reabsorbing the creature back into his body. Globby's heroism earns him the approval of the civilians. While Globby and the team celebrate their victory at Joe's Diner, Nega-Globby's red eye popped up on his back, revealing that the creature still lived within Globby. Globby's Disguises Globby can take the form of any character he thinks about, and can even turn himself into his former human self. the notiable feature is that his glowing green eyes take the place of the character's eyes. Globby human disguise.png|Globby disguised as his former human self, Dibs. Gallery nega globby human dibs.png|Globby after being reverted back to his human self... dibs naked.png|...and realizing he's naked. Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villains who don't know to be evil Category:Slimy Villains Category:Thieves Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Mutants Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains